1. Technical Field
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to microtome systems for sectioning tissue samples.
2. Introduction
A microtome apparatus is one example of a sectioning instrument used extensively to cut extremely thin sections of material, including, for example, plant tissue, animal tissue, or other types of tissue samples. Conventional microtomes, such as microtome 50 shown in FIG. 1, include a blade 51 that can be extended to cut off a single, thin section or portion 71 from the top of a tissue sample 70 supported on a tissue support structure 30 while submerged in a reservoir in a container 20. After sectioning, the portion 71 floats in the reservoir (typically aqueous buffer solution, or the like) within the container 20, and is subsequently manually transferred with a tool such as a swab or tweezers to a container such as a well of a multi-well plate, a Petri dish, a microscope slide, or the like, to allow for further analysis, testing and/or storage of the section.
Conventional microtome processes can be repetitive, tedious and laborious, requiring dedicated laboratory personnel to continuously operate and monitor the apparatus as each section is produced. Further, the tissue samples can become contaminated or damaged during their handling by laboratory personnel, increasing operational costs. Thus, there is a need for an efficient microtome apparatus and process that can provide high quality, sectioned tissue samples with reduced waste and contamination.